Hate is a Strong Word
by saaami
Summary: "Hate is a strong word, you know. Hating yourself is hurting yourself, and no one is allowed to hurt you on my watch." (Sequel to Daphrose's "I Hate Me Too.") [I don't own Lab Rats]


**Hi guys! I know it's been awhile. It's been a very** _ **long**_ **while, which I apologize for. It's just school and everything else can keep a girl very busy. So I'm sorry.**

 **This is a sequel or an "ending" to Daphrose's "I Hate Me Too" that I've been working on, just to get back into the groove of things. (If you haven't checked that out, by the way, you should. It's amazing!) My other story is actually a lot like this one, but somewhat different. If it's too similar for you, then I'm sorry. So, enjoy (or don't) and I'll see you guys soon!**

* * *

Bree squeezed her eyes shut as she felt fresh tears begin to spill out of her eyes. She sat beside the trashcans, where she felt she belonged. Her notebook sat on her lap, the pages blowing softly in the breeze. The horrible smell, although awful, didn't bother Bree. She had gotten used to it hours ago.

 _Here I sit, next to the trash  
_ _Rotting away with cheese that's blue  
_ _No one will ever understand  
_ _Just how much I hate me too_

Bree shook her head in disgust. She didn't like that stanza, though all of the words were true. She proceeded to erase it from her notebook, but was interrupted by what sounded like a crash. She sighed, not having enough energy to run away from whoever had found her.

A panting Leo stood up, only to bend over and put his hands on his knees.

"Okay," Leo wheezed. "Remind me to tell my mom to leave this door _open_ when I'm running around the house like a headless chicken."

"Leo, I already told you that we aren't discussing what happened earlier," Bree muttered. "Unless… You told someone?!"

Leo stumbled backwards and threw his hands up in alarm.

"Woah, woah, woah. I may be terrible at keeping secrets, but that doesn't mean that I didn't keep this one." He took a step closer to Bree. "Bree, I-I promise I didn't tell anyone. I just… I need you to tell me what's going on. I want to help you!"

"There's no helping that needs to be done here, Leo. I already told you, I'm fine."

"And that's just it, Bree. You aren't fine. We barely see you anymore! You're always sitting on the roof, or sitting… Here. Why do you sit here with the trash, anyway?"

"Because it's where I belong," she muttered, turning away so Leo wouldn't see the tears pouring down her face.

His sister's words broke his heart. Leo just didn't understand. What could have happened to cause Bree to think so low of herself?

He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Do… Bree? Do you want to tell me what's going on here?" He scooted closer to her, only for her to shrink away again.

"You guys think I'm weak."

Leo was flabbergasted.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"I-I… I don't know," Bree mumbled, her voice almost inaudible.

"Bree, I don't understand."

"Leo, I live in a house full of boys. Boys that aren't afraid to make fun of me. After… After I broke my chip, I saw the looks on all of their faces. They were all so disappointed in me," she whispered. Leo shook his head.

"But Bree, you have your bionics back. It's all okay now," Leo said reassuringly.

"No, Leo. Everything isn't okay. I-I may not have noticed it before, but Adam and Chase… When we're on missions, they always send me off somewhere. They don't trust me to do the hard stuff. The stuff for the 'men of the family.'" Bree fumbled with the corner of a page in her notebook. She seemed not to notice, but Leo did.

"Bree, can I see that?" He remembered the poem he had come across when in Bree's room.

Bree, though reluctantly, handed her notebook over.

Leo flipped it open, searching for the poem Bree had written not long ago.

"Aha," Leo whispered to himself upon finding the poem. "'I Hate Me Too.'"

Right from the title, Leo knew that this poem would not be a happy one. He picked up from where he left off, but as he read another stanza, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue.

Leo slammed the notebook shut and instantly wrapped his arms around Bree. She tensed up slightly, but eventually melted into his embrace. Leo felt his shirt dampen with tears as Bree sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back gently and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hate is a strong word, you know. From the first day I met you, Adam, and Chase, I vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt you. Hating yourself is hurting yourself, Bree. And no one is allowed to hurt you on my watch," he whispered into her ear softly.

"I just can't help it, Leo," Bree murmured in between sobs. "How can I believe in myself if others don't believe in me?"

Leo chuckled in spite of himself; he had asked himself the same question many times.

"You know, over the years, I've learned that sometimes it doesn't matter what other people think. Sometimes, you just have to do things with confidence that comes only from you. Bree, if you can trust in yourself, then you've conquered the world. It doesn't matter what Adam, or Chase, or Mr. Davenport think. They won't think you're weak when you save their butts because they're too busy worrying about you and what you're going to do."

Bree nodded and snuggled once more into Leo's arms.

"I'm sorry for always being such a burden," she mumbled into his chest.

"You're not a burden, Bree. You're anything but a burden. We're lucky to have you here. You… In a way, you balance us out. Without you, there would be _way_ too many boys for my mom to handle," Leo muttered.

Bree chuckled for the first time in weeks. Leo smiled down at her. Something black sitting on her lap caught his eye. Bree's notebook. He pulled it from her and grabbed the pencil that lay on the ground in front of them. Bree pulled away from Leo as he opened the front cover.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked, worriedly.

"I'm just adding a stanza, that's all. I won't erase anything if you don't want me to, I promise."

Leo finished writing his stanza and shut the book, handing to Bree.

"I'm going to go get some lemonade; all this emotion is making me thirsty. You want any?"

"That would be great," Bree whispered hoarsely.

As soon as he left, Bree flipped her notebook open. She skimmed the pages, looking for what Leo had written. She smiled faintly as she read what he had added.

 _These words she writes  
_ _They aren't true  
_ _She loves herself dearly  
_ _And I love her too_

Bree traced Leo's words with her finger. Maybe he was right. She did do great things when she believed in herself. She picked up her pencil and twirled it with her fingers, trying to find the right words to put down.

 _I don't need approval from others  
_ _I can still make it through  
_ _As long as I believe in myself  
_ _I'll be able to say, "I love you"_

 _I thought I was doing things wrong  
_ _But I had the wrong view  
_ _I'm doing things my way  
_ _And my way works too_

 _I believe in myself  
_ _Even if others don't want to  
_ _I'll believe in myself  
_ _When others don't have a clue_

 _I have a family that loves me  
_ _And their love won't undo  
_ _I have a family that loves me  
_ _And I love me too_

Bree scanned the last of her poem, a real smile finally appearing on her face. She shut her notebook, satisfied with the change of tone she and Leo had given her writing. Her brother was right. It wasn't always about what others thought of you, as long as you're confident in yourself, you can do anything.

Leo came staggering out the back door with a tray of lemonade and cookies. The tray wobbled in his hands, but Leo managed to keep it from toppling over. He set the tray down in front of Bree and began to pour her a glass of lemonade.

Suddenly, a squirrel zipped by, snagging a cookie from the tray on the ground.

"Hey! That's our cookie!" Leo called, running after the squirrel. Unfortunately, Leo forgot he was holding the pitcher of lemonade. The drink splashed out of the pitcher and onto Bree. She shrieked angrily and looked down at her now-yellow shirt.

"Leo!" Bree cried. "My shirt, it's ruined! I loved this shirt! I hate you!"

"Woah, hey! I thought we went over this already! Hate is a strong word!" Leo tried to yell, laughing nervously.

Bree glared at him for a moment, then let her face soften.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. How about we hug it out?"

Leo eagerly nodded in agreement, happy that his sister wanted to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her, but instantly knew something was up. He felt his chest suddenly dampen, the liquid from whatever it was staining his shirt. His favorite shirt. His eyes widened as he realized the source of the liquid. He tore himself from Bree's embrace and looked down to his shirt in horror.

"Bree! You know this is my favorite shirt!" Leo exclaimed. His pig zombies were covered in lemonade! "Ugh, I hate you!"

"Hey! I thought hate was a strong word?" Bree shot back at him, narrowing her eyes mockingly.

"Yeah? Well… Uh… Darn it!" Leo cried. He couldn't argue with his own words. "See, this is what I get for helping people!"

Bree just laughed and put her arm around her little brother.

"I appreciate the help, Leo. I really do! I'll make you a deal, okay? I'll wash this out, if you promise to let me tell Adam and Chase that you wrote poetry."

"Bree!"

She chuckled.

"I'm just kidding… No I'm not!" She sped inside to tell their family, leaving behind a very confused Leo.

"Wait! Bree! Please don't tell them that it rhymed!" Leo called after her. "Geez, I _so_ hate her. Wait, no I don't! Hate is a strong word! Oh, why do I help people?" He whined, dashing inside after her.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the ending. I'm not really sure about this whole story. Sorry if it was bad, but reviews are appreciated. Loved it? Not so much? Let me know! Bye!**


End file.
